


....Oops.

by Purpleboocake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M, enjoy verkwan lol, inspired by that verkwan moment on a vlive btw, only some of the members actually speak-, spiderman into the spiderverse spoilers if you haven't seen it, spiderverse is the best animated movie ever argue with the wall, they're all in college though it's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: every week on fridays, hansol's friend group (which consisted of 12 people- don't ask him how he manages them) have a sleepover where they have fun forgetting they're still students and watch movies. it kind of became a tradition way back in high school, where they were just getting used to each other.hansol remembers those times vividly, as it was around that time he realized he was in love with who was arguably his bestest friend in the friend group, seungkwan. a cliche, he knows. falling in love with your best friend- but it was bound to happen sooner or later.orHansol accidentally tells everyone he loves Seungkwan during a sleepover T^T
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	....Oops.

hansol drove down the street, the sun just starting to set as he made his way to minghao's house, the multitude of cars giving the location way easily. he has to admit he's running a bit late, he had an essay to do just before he left the apartment, so he thinks that excuse will save him from being smacked upside the head by jihoon. 

every week on fridays, hansol's friend group (which consisted of 12 people- don't ask him how he manages them) have a sleepover where they have fun forgetting they're still students and watch movies. it kind of became a tradition way back in high school, where they were just getting used to each other.

hansol remembers those times vividly, as it was around that time he realized he was in love with who was arguably his bestest friend in the friend group, seungkwan. a cliche, he knows. falling in love with your best friend- but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

seungkwan and hansol always stuck to each other like glue, ever since the first day they met when seungkwan gave him a tangerine from a large red bowl in freshman year, an incredibly endearing gesture that just solidified hansol's love for him, though he didn't know that at the time.

seungkwan collected friends like hansol collected pokemon cards that day, and those friends are the same people hansol was greeted by as he knocked on minghao's door.

to no one's surprise, minghao stepped in front of jihoon in his satin robed glory and spoke,

"hansol, you're late! DJ Boo already took over the speakers and mingyu's snacks are almost out. hurry up!"

minghao smiled, no bite behind his words, and hansol laughed as he entered the house (narrowly missing the smack from jihoon).

"i'm only 20 minutes late how can the snacks almost be out already?" just as hansol said that, soonyoung dashed past him saying "i'm a growing boy!" which the two laughed at.

"make yourself comfortable and prepare for a lot of dancing!" minghao said as he danced his way to the speakers, where seokmin had a tambourine and seungkwan was yelling, "lets go party tonight" to the tune of some edm music that really didn't match him at all.

hansol sighed as he made his way to the speakers as well (minghao shuffled into the kitchen), he really loves seungkwan's energy. he always found a way to cheer hansol up, even through the dreaded exam season.

"sollie you made it! is everyone ready to party?!?!" seungkwan smiled and yelled at the near empty room- almost everyone was in the kitchen at the moment and that made hansol laugh hard, that kind of laugh a lovesick puppy would do even if the joke wasn't funny.

the song ended, and seungkwan suggested going to the kitchen with everyone else and seokmin kept dancing, but hansol took the tambourine for 'research purposes' (aka to hide).

once in the kitchen, the boys exclaimed at the delicious smell and asked mingyu what it was, who was currently hunched over the stove.

"it's caramel! i had to improvise since someone ate all the snacks," mingyu glared at soonyoung for a bit, "minghao surprisingly has sugar and popcorn so we can eat this when we're watching movies!"

everyone 'yayed' at the promise of caramel corn and left mingyu by himself to decide on what movie to watch, which really wasn't fair but mingyu didn't need to know that.

hansol just watched everyone basically argue on what to watch, and by everyone he means seungkwan. he's always so passionate about everything, even now his wild hand gestures and pink ears showed passion while he was trying to explain why a horror movie isn't a good idea. of course hansol knows why it isn't a good idea, he remembers the night he had to sleep with seungkwan very clearly, he also remembers how he couldn't even close his eyes because of nerves.

eventually, the gang decided on Spiderman: Into The Spider-verse. a film which jihoon claimed to be one of the best animated movies he's ever seen, and everyone trusted jihoon's judgement.

"popcorn's ready!!"

everyone piled into the kitchen and got bowls of the popcorn, then settled down in the living room.

seokmin, soonyoung, hansol, and seungkwan got the couch, seungcheol and jisoo got the loveseat, jeonghan got the OTHER loveseat all to himself, chan got the egg chair, and the rest got pillows and sat on the floor (mingyu's height only being a minor difficulty).

-

the movie was way more intense than everyone was expecting. first peter parker died, now this?!

"OH MY GOD"

everyone shouted when the prowler revealed himself as miles' uncle, meanwhile jihoon smirked in everyone's shock. the striking music in the scene only made the moment more powerful as hansol felt seungkwan hug his side, he could feel the goosebumps rising on his arms ('calm down heart' hansol thought).

as the movie went on, everyone got more interested by the second. but then, the third disaster struck.

everyone gasped as they saw kingpin shoot the prowler, the room filled with complete silence when he fell off of the roof. the voice actors only made the scene more with the amount of emotion they put into it when aaron said his final words to miles. suddenly, hansol heard a sniffle from his side. he looked over and saw seungkwan rubbing his eyes. 

"sorry."

seungkwan apologized when he locked eyes with hansol.

there it is.

hansol was waiting for this moment. seungkwan always seems to apologize when he doesn't need to, or want to, it seems.

"you don't need to apologize, seungkwan. it was a very sad scene."

"i'm sorry, i just felt the need to."

"why do you always say sorry?"

before hansol could launch into a rant, the two were interrupting movie time, so seungcheol paused it, all of the guys' eyes on them.

"is everything okay?"

seungcheol spoke, looking at them awaiting an answer.

hansol was about to speak, but seungkwan beat him to it, his tears stopping.

"y-yeah we're fine! sorry about that."

seungcheol's eyes lingered on hansol for a bit before pressing play, though. and he managed to witness something break inside of him.

"you don't fucking understand do you?"

everyone's eyes widened at hansol's words, especially seungkwan's.

"what-"

"why do you ALWAYS say sorry? what exactly are you sorry for?"

"it's just- as i try to please others-"

"please others? seungkwan your mere presence is pleasing enough for anyone."

seungkwan fell silent, but hansol didn't seem to notice.

"why are you so insecure? you're acting like you DON'T have the most amazing voice i've ever heard, like you DON'T have the most beautiful face i've ever seen, like you aren't the most amazing person ever?? i just don't get it- how can you walk the earth looking like that and feel like you need to apologize all the time?? you don't need to apologize for a thing- if anything, WE should apologize for being near you and- taking your oxygen i don't fucking know the point is you're so perfect and precious to everyone here and we all love you so so much i'd die for you. i-i mean that i-i.... i love you seungkwan can't you see that?!"

everyone gasped once again, but jeonghan yelled "i knew it" amidst the silence and no one faced him, all of them were looking at seungkwan and hansol.

"s-sol.."

meanwhile hansol finally realized his mistake.

he said all of that out loud.

without another word, he leapt off of the couch and ran upstairs. the others who witnessed everything yelled at seungkwan to follow, who was just staring into space where hansol was just sitting.

-

hansol found a guest room upstairs to hide in, not that it'll do much good to hide since he didn't leave the house or make his exit from the living room hidden- god, he royally screwed up. now he's gonna lose his best friend because of stupid feelings and-

"hansollie? it's me, can i come in?"

ugh, he'd recognize that annoyingly honey sweet voice anywhere. 

"sure, seungkwan."

hansol spoke with exhaustion. he knows what's gonna come his way; rejection and loneliness (yes he knows he has 11 other friends but still).

seungkwan timidly entered the dark room, turned the lights on, and sat next to hansol.

"if-"

"please don't say anything, kwan. i know you don't like me like that."

"b-"

"yes, i know i shouldn't have blown up at you like that, i'm sorry."

"h-"

"i really didn't know i said all of that out loud, i just hope we can still be friends-"

"oh for gods sake will you shut up?!"

seungkwan cupped hansol's face and leaned in fast for a kiss, feather-light and sweet. while looking at hansol's stunned expression, kwan continued,

"i was going to say- before i was so rudely interrupted, multiple times- if what you said was the truth, then i love you too, idiot."

needless to say, hansol was beyond relieved and gave seungkwan the tightest hug known to man. the two kissed once more and laughed the whole thing off, but silently hansol promised that he would help seungkwan to stop being so apologetic.

"don't we have a movie to finish?"

hansol said as he took seungkwan's hand in his, a bright smile on both of their faces. the taller of the two opened the door and surprisingly found minghao stumbling to fix his stance. he cleared his throat and said,

"what? i just had to make sure you guys weren't doing anything.."

and he headed back downstairs quickly without a word, leaving the new couple laughing and following him.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine what happened when they went back downstairs lmao. i hope you enjoyed ! this is my way out of my writer's block so i apologize if it isn't the best >.> follow my writing acc on twitter @navyblueboo if you want <3


End file.
